


Dorianmance Fic Week

by CaptainDemetrios



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorianmance Fic Week, Dorianmance Month, Fic a Day, M/M, pavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDemetrios/pseuds/CaptainDemetrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week of fics about Dorian and Arik's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- How did Dorian and your Inquisitor meet? Was it love at first sight? Or did it grow overtime?

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian Week found here: http://elidoo.tumblr.com/post/147331264876   
> And Arik found here: http://ddragontales.tumblr.com/characters

 

Dorian was an attractive man. And he knew it Arik, was sure. He had gone to meet the mage suspecting a trap, and was surprised when Dorian seemed intent on helping the Inquisition.

 

And Arik couldn’t look away. Dorian was human- a Tevinter no less!- but Arik couldn’t stay away. They argued about slaves, but Dorian wasn’t afraid to admit he could be wrong. They talked for hours about magic theory, and Dorian even seemed impressed with Arik’s magic tricks. 

 

Dorian seemed to enjoy spending time with Arik too. He never seemed bothered to drop whatever he was doing and talk to Arik. He smiled when Arik approached. He had such a nice smile.

 

When Arik had been shaken by what he saw of the future, Dorian pulled him into a brief hug, and promised him they’d find a way to stop it.

 

After Cullen attacked his clan, Dorian followed Arik up the mountain and they talked.

Dorian didn’t pretend to understand what Arik was feeling. He didn’t pretend to have any soothing words to offer. He just sat with him in the cold, and kept an arm around his shoulders. 

 

They sat in silence for a long time, and they didn’t say a word as they climbed down and went back to Haven.

 

Finally after the Breach was closed, and Arik was giving some liquid courage, he kissed Dorian. And Dorian kissed back.

  
And they never really stopped kissing after that. 


	2. Day 2- The Most Romantic Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: What was the most romantic moment during their courtship?

“This is ridiculous, and tiring.” Arik complained and sat in Dorian’s chair. “I can be trusted to handle myself at a party, I’m not a savage.”

 

Dorian chuckled. “This is not just a party. If you don’t say exactly the right things, move exactly the right way, it could ruin the entire mission. This is more of a chess match than a party.” 

 

“I never was very good at chess.” He sighed with a smile. Dorian took his hands and pulled him out of the chair. Arik put his arms around Dorian’s neck.

“I’ve been with Josephine all day being drilled on etiquette and conversation and everything else. What more do I need to learn before I’m whisked away to this dreaded Winter Palace?”

 

“Well it is a ballroom gala. Did your Keeper teach you to dance?” Dorian took Arik's hands, placing one on his own waist and the other he held to his side.

“I must have missed that class.” Arik laughed. Dorian laughed too. 

  
“Well you can’t go to the Winter Palace a wallflower, now can you? I’m sure every lady there will want to dance with you, so let’s see…” Dorian started counting off, spinning Arik around the library. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arik can be found at ddragontales.tumblr.com


	3. Day 3: Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Was there ever an exchange of favours? A keepsake given as a token of love?

No one really understood why Arik took up blacksmithing and armor (and weapon) crafting. However, it wasn’t any strange than the other hobbies the Inquisitor kept, and since it didn’t hurt anyone- and more importantly wasn’t nearly as dangerous as rock climbing- no one bothered him. 

 

Dorian was a bit peeved, since Arik had disappeared into the blacksmithy for almost an entire week and when he did find time for Dorian, always seemed distracted and secretive. Dorian didn’t want to let his mind wander to the Dark Place of Maybe-Arik-Doesn’t-Actually-Love-You-Anymore Land, but as Arik cancelled yet another date to work in the forge he found himself begin to spiral down.

 

It was Solas, of all people, who tried to convince Dorian he was being paranoid. Dorian suspected then that Arik was working on some surprise and Solas was in on it- because of course, Arik told the damned elf everything he couldn’t tell Dorian. 

 

That did stave off his trip to aforementioned Dark Place, but he was still rather nervous until after nearly two weeks Arik appeared before him, grinning. 

 

“...Something I can help you with, Amatus?” He tried not to sound petty or bitter.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Arik took Dorian hands and dragged him to his quarters, where an fashionable (and clearly enchanted) robes were waiting.

 

“Wow..”

  
“I had a few rough tries before I got it just right. And there’s a masterwork enchantment I botched twice but…”

  
Dorian kissed him to shut him up. “Thank you, it’s wonderful.”

  
Arik smiled. “Good. Well, come on then, put it on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arik can be found at: ddragontales.tumblr.com


End file.
